


Your Face at My Door

by rabidchild67



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim walks in on Spock when he’s feeling… a little fragile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Face at My Door

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric from an old Vulcan standard… For Kirk/Spock day \o/ 
> 
> Many thanks to JRosemary for the quick beta.

_…so far away  
Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore? _

_SWISH_

“Oh, hey Spock. Man, that was SOME reception. You won’t even BELIEVE what the Deltan ambassador said to me!”

_It would be so fine to see your face at my door  
And it doesn't help to know you're just time away_

SNIFF

“Why are the lights off? Computer – lights to 30 percent.”

“I find the lack of illumination suits my lugubrious mood.”

“It’s the middle of shift – are you… are you feeling OK?”

“You may remove your hand from my forehead, Jim, I am not unwell.”

_Long ago I reached for you and there you stood_  
 _Holding you again would only do me good  
Oh how I wish I could but you're so far away_

SNIFF

“No, you’re not, Spock – you’re… are those tears?”

“It is not unusual to have an emotional response to song. I am reminded of many instances where men were thus affected by troubadours of old. Indeed, was not even Apollo himself moved to tears by the songs of Orpheus?” 

“I… suppose, but Apollo wasn’t a Vulcan. What’s wrong?”

_One more song about moving along the highway_  
 _I can't say much of anything that's new_  
 _But if I could only work this life out my way_  
 _I'd rather spend it being close to you_

“And why are you listening to chick music – Spock, you’re freaking me out.”

“K'Rol K'Ing is the greatest musician of her generation and, indeed, of the last thirty. She is much misunderstood anywhere but Old Vulcan.”

“Okaaaay. But, it’s ‘Carole King,’ and she was Terran.”

“You are mistaken, Captain. Such resonance, such depth of poetic feeling, can only be Vulcan in origin.”

“I’ll cede the point only because you’re obviously upset. Talk to me, please.”

“I am not, as you term it, ‘upset.’ I merely find myself preferring no one’s company but my own at present.”

“Even me?”

_But you're so far away  
Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore?_

“I – am sure you will find much more stimulating company with the Deltan ambassador. I hear she has many… talents… to recommend her.”

“Spock!”

_It would be so fine to see your face at my door  
And it doesn't help to know you're so far away_

“Computer, pause playback! Spock, you don’t think I would ever _entertain the idea_ of even thinking of cheating on you?”

“I do not. But the Ambassador is well-connected, and you would be wise to consider her should you find yourself desiring the termination of our association.”

“Stop that line of thought immediately. I’m crushed that you’d ever think I’d… wait a minute. What’s the date? Computer – what is the stardate?”

“2265.79, Captain.”

“I think I understand what this is. Spock, it’s been almost seven years since your last Pon Farr, hasn’t it?”

“I fail to see the relevance of that.”  
“You don’t think there might be a link between that and a certain… extra moodiness today? Think, Spock, it’s nearly your time again.” 

“That is immaterial.”

“Aw, come here.” 

“Jim, remove yourself from my meditation mat, I do not wish physical contact at this time.”

“Yeah, ya do, come here. Aw, there, now, isn’t that nice, to cuddle? I wish you’d told me you were feeling down, babe, I’d have never gone to that stupid reception.”

“To do so would have been illogical. You had a duty to attend. To refuse would have been an insult to the Deltan delegation.”

“You think I like having to squeeze into my dress uniform and tight boots? I will always choose your company, Spock. If I’d known you were all hormonal, I’d have gotten you some Plomeek soup or ice cream or something, maybe given you a foot rub.”

“That would have been unnecessary.”

“I would have loved it. You’re so tense, come here. You’re sure there’s nothing I can do to lighten your mood?”

“Perhaps the repetitive manipulation of my instep with your digits would be soothing.”

“There ya go.”

“You will not tell Doctor McCoy about this, will you? The last thing I desire is for him to chide me for this… weakness. It is the worst type of cliché.”

“It’s in the vault, Spock.”

“I did not know you had a personal safe in your quarters, Jim.”

“Shut up, Spock.”

“Rub harder, Jim.”

\---- 

 

Thank you for your time.


End file.
